Close Your Eyes
by Oriana Luna Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC DE PSYRAE. --SLASH-- Remus le pregunta a Sirius de qué color son sus ojos.


**Autor: **PsyRae **Traductora: **Oriana Luna Black

**Cierra tus ojos**

Sirius volvía a echarse en las almohadas de la pequeña cama, jadeando suavemente. No se preocupaba de que la cama fuera pequeña. Justamente le daba otra razón para poder dormir muy apegado a Remus. Y no era que necesitara otra razón. Cerrando sus ojos, exhaló un profundo suspiro. - "Santo Dios..." las palabras salían en forma de quejido, con el ronco tono de completa satisfacción.

Luego, una risa ahogada gutural vino desde arriba de él, seguida por el peso cálido, familiar del cuerpo de Remus encima suyo. Labios presionaron suavemente en un beso al hueco de su garganta.

El chico de ojos azules oscuros los abrió cuando el otro levantó su cabeza suavemente, e inclinó la suya para atrapar los labios de Remus en un corto, dulce beso. Lo rompieron luego de unos pocos segundos, tomándose un momento para mirar al otro. "//Por Merlín//", pensó Sirius. Remus siempre se veía muy hermoso después de hacer el amor. La pálida piel luminosa, y las mejillas apenas sonrojadas. Sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, y sus ojos extremadamente brillantes detrás de los casi-cerrados párpados. Sin poder detenerse, atrajo su rostro de nuevo, recapturando los labios de Remus con los suyos.

- "Eres hermoso", murmuró contra los labios de Remus, antes de apartarse ligeramente. - "Tu piel", una mano se fue deslizando, subiendo desde la cintura de Remus - "Tu cabello", la mano continuaba subiendo, hasta que uno de sus dedos se enredó en esa melena. Levantó su otra mano y la dirigió hacia los labios de Remus, y pasó el dedo índice sobre ellos - "Tus labios", la mano pasó suavemente cerca de los ojos de Remus, que los cerró instintivamente. Sirius apenas rozó con su dedo pulgar sobre los párpados - "Tus ojos..."

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus se había acentuado ligeramente, como siempre que Sirius le decía un cumplido. Volvió a abrir los ojos, con una expresión medio exasperada, medio avergonzada. Le dio a Sirius un pequeño beso, antes de deslizarse suavemente fuera de él, para acostarse a su lado, dándole la cara. Sirius lo atrajo inmediatamente entre sus brazos, en un apretado abrazo. Empezó a acariciar la espalda de Remus, desde su cadera hacia sus hombros. La mano de Remus acarició su pelo por un momento, para después enredar su índice en las hebras negras. Ahora calmados, los amantes suspiraron ligeramente, contentos. Aún envueltos alrededor del otro, trataron de acercarse más, para economizar en el uso de la cama. Realmente eran como una sola persona. Pero estaba bien. Ese era todo el espacio que necesitaban.

En unos pocos minutos, Sirius ya estaba adormeciéndose. Pero antes de poder quedarse completamente dormido, la voz de Remus lo sacó de su neblina somnolienta.

- "¿Sirius?"

- "¿Mm?", respondió Sirius, esperando algo así como un 'Te amo' murmurado, o algo que se le pareciera. Ni a él ni a Remus les interesaba hablar mucho después de hacer el amor, ambos preferían simplemente ponerse cómodos y dormir.

Pero la voz de Remus lo volvió a alertar - "¿De qué color son mis ojos?"

Sirius volvió a abrir sus ojos, frunciendo ligeramente el seño, tratando de comprender la pregunta de Remus - "¿Qué?"

- "¿De qué color son mis ojos?", dijo Remus otra vez, con un tono ligeramente insistente.

- "¿De qué color son tus ojos?", repitió Sirius, levantando su cabeza para mirar a Remus. Su frente se veía contraída, dándole un aspecto de concentración, como si tratara de recordar algo. - "Tú... tú me hablabas de mis ojos y... se me ocurrió que... no sé de qué color son mis ojos."

Sirius se quedó con la mirada fija por un momento. Él sabía que Remus era daltónico - por efecto de su licantropía - Pero... ¿no sabría ni remotamente el color de sus ojos? Él no podía imaginarlo.

Los dedos de Remus se movían lenta y nerviosamente en el cabello de Sirius, y su expresión se mostró ligeramente azorada - "Sé que tus ojos son azul oscuro, se lo pregunté a James una vez"

Frunciendo más el ceño, Sirius usó un codo para medio-recostarse en la cama. - "¿Nadie te lo ha dicho alguna vez?", Retiró un mechón de pelo que tapaba a los ojos en cuestión. No necesitó mirarlos para darle una respuesta a Remus. Le eran íntimamente familiar aquellos ojos. Los había observado por años, antes aún de saber por qué se sentía a gusto por verlos. - "¿Nunca te había dicho lo bellos...", hizo una breve, casi imperceptible pausa - "que son tus ojos castaños?"

El leve ceño de Remus se convirtió en una sonrisa alegre, satisfecho con la respuesta - "castaños", dijo simplemente, en confirmación a lo que había dicho él mismo. Levantándose un poco, le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios - "Gracias. Buenas noches, Sirius", colocando una mano debajo de la almohada, volvió a acomodar su cabeza para poder dormir.

Remus cerró sus ojos.

Ojos que no eran color castaños.

Se acostó, esta vez sin abrazar a Remus, para poder estudiar su faz serena por algunos momentos. Con una mano levantó un acolchado, para protegerse de la noche que se tornaría más fría.

A Sirius no le había gustado mentir a Remus. No había tenido la intención de hacerlo, tampoco. Lo había decidido en una fracción de segundo, y lo había dicho antes de poder volver a pensar. Y ahora era demasiado tarde. Simplemente no podía despertar otra vez a Remus y decirle que sus ojos no eran castaños, sino el color que el hombre lobo veía cada vez que se observaba en el espejo, el mismo color con el que miraba a todo en el mundo: Gris.

Sirius amaba los ojos de Remus, la expresividad en medio del color grisáceo. No había sido fácil, pero él había aprendido a leerlos, divisar los cambios aún más leves de color. Segundos antes de la luna llena, se veían casi blancos, muy transparentes, y para dos o tres días después, estarían obscuros como nubarrones. Y cuando la luz del sol les diera de lleno, se verían más brillante que la más pura de las platas.

Sirius no estaba completamente seguro del porque le había mentido a Remus acerca de sus ojos. Él no sabía como reaccionaría Remus al hecho de que sus ojos fueran sencilla y simplemente grises.

Corriéndose, se abrazó a Remus, apresándolo gentilmente, con sus narices al escasos milímetros de distancia. Lentamente, con una suave caricia, movió su mano por debajo de las sábanas para dejarla descansar sobre la cadera de Remus. - "Buenas noches, Remus", murmuró.

Y cerró sus ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:** AHHHH!!!!!! ¿No es lindo este fic? Es uno de mis favoritos en inglés, por eso decidí publicarlo. Tengo algunos otro de este par de cachorritos listos para subir, pero quiero saber que opinan, así que REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
